1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method and system for photographing a vehicle for an insurance claim.
2. Background Information
When a vehicle such as an automobile is damaged the owner may file a claim with an insurance carrier. A representative typically inspects the vehicle to determine the amount of damage and the costs required to repair the automobile. The owner of the vehicle or the vehicle repair facility may receive a check equal to the estimated cost of the repairs. If the repair costs exceed the value of the automobile, or a percentage of the car's value, the representative may “total” the vehicle. The owner may then receive a check based on the value of the automobile.
The repair costs and other information may be entered by the representative into an estimate report. After inspection the representative sends the estimate report to a home office for approval. To improve the efficiency of the claims process there have been developed computer systems and accompanying software that automate the estimate process. By way of example, the assignee of the present invention, Audatex, Inc., (“Audatex”) provides a software product under the trademark Audatex Estimating that allows a representative to enter claim data. The data is processed into an estimate for repairing the vehicle and/or a valuation report of the vehicle.
Photographs of the damaged vehicle are sometimes used in the estimating process. By way of example, the photograph may be attached to the estimate. To promote consistency in generating insurance estimates it is desirable to capture vehicle photographs in a systematic manner. A photograph only provides a two dimensional visual representation of the vehicle. A two dimensional image may not capture shading, etc. that accurately reflect the damage to the vehicle. It would be desirable to provide a system that would provide a three dimensional visual of the vehicle.